spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrScience12/False Reality
Absorbent Days presents False Reality. Transcript *''begins at SB's house'' *'SpongeBob:' through television channels Gosh, Gary. There really is nothing on television today. sighs I just wish I could find that one particular scene from a show I don't know that will prompt me to watch that show and/or channel. *'Gary:' Meow meow ma-meow? *'SpongeBob:' Have I tried the "Scene From a Non-Specific Show That Would Woo You Into Watching It" network? thinks Sounds pretty familiar, but I'll give it a try. channel *'Television:' Here we have an innocent Nancy Suzy Fish going into the local Barg N' Mart. Or is she so innocent? Moments ago, our cameras caught her...wait for it...ramming into an old lady's cart, knocking it over! *'SpongeBob:' Knocked it over?! gasps She spilled perfectly good 2% milk! Why?! *'Gary:' eyes Meow. away *'Television:' What will the not-so-innocent citizens of Bikini Bottom do next? Find out tomorrow on a marathon of... *''turns off television'' *'SpongeBob:' Woo. What a show. up Time to cook up some lunch, huh, Gary? toward kitchen *'Gary:' Me-meow mo-mo-meow ma-meow ma-meow. *'SpongeBob:' No one cares about the names of the show, Gary. It just consumes time of the day...Snail-Po especially at lunch. Let's eat, Gary. food on floor *'Gary:' shoulders Meow meow. toward the food *''cuts to the next day; SpongeBob is watching the television show again, during it's marathon'' *'SpongeBob:' Wow, these stories are juicy. hands What news stories do they have on today? back with eyes closed *'Television:' Today's news story is about none other than a face-slapping yellow menace...by the name of...SpongeBob SquarePants. *'SpongeBob:' widen What?! Face slapping? television display separate images of SpongeBob's hand approaching Patrick's hand, about to perform a high-five, yet SpongeBob's hand misses, slapping Patrick's face I didn't slap Patrick right there. We high-fived, yet I saw a water spider on his face, so I just pushed it off. I never slapped him! You believe me, right Gary? *'Gary:' into room, wearing helmet Meow. *''cuts to BBTV Network Studios; a large riot has started at the front entrance'' *'Sandy:' at front of riot Come on out, host! We want to have a little word with you...up pitchfork; to self or do we? *'Show Host:' out of building, nervously Uh...hello there, angry riot. coughs Please settle down! Settle! What is this riot about, anyways?! *'SpongeBob:' The lies you told about us on your so-called "reality show". How could you lie about something as important as two-percent milk? becomes angered again *'Show Host:' Ah. laughs I see what happened here. Did you all turn off the television right when I was about to say the name of the show? *'Riot:' Uh...yes. *'Show Host:' Well, if you all stay tuned in, then you would have seen that the name of the show was: "The Best Fake Stories in Bikini Bottom: A Non-Reality Series". *'Riot:' Oooooooh. begin chattering and laughing *'Show Host:' Now, get off my lawn! begin to leave the lot *'Gary:' up into camera Meow meow ma-meow. read "Remember the importance of television show names" *''ends'' Category:Blog posts Category:Absorbent Days Category:Absorbent Days Episodes Category:Absorbent Days Episodes: Season Two